Seven Light
First mentioned in chapter 1918, Seven Light is a member of Unbounded Adventurer Team who rose to prominence in Shi Feng's previous life as a Tier 4 Arclight Sword Emperor. Due to the lack of equipment and opportunity, he was stuck as a Tier 4. After joining Zero Wing, he had proven himself and became part of the main force.Chapter 1978 Appearance Male youth in silver armor Personality Eager to Learn, Bold - Willing to challenge his limits, even against Three Kills, the former guild leader of Jörmungandr, whom is assumed to be a Domain Realm Expert.Chapter 2033 Abilities Class: Tier 2 Swordsman (Completed the Hard Mode Class-Change Quest)Chapter 1911 Realm of Refinement: * Refinement Realm - Seven Light reached the Refinement Realm during the Realms of Truth training at the Lost Town, Boneless Lands. Chapter 2034 Realm of Truth: * Half-step Truth Realm - He was mentioned to be able to make it to the 100-yard mark of the Extraordinary Tower's trial, allowing him to have a preliminary control over his body.Chapter 2035 Skills: * Wind Blade Chapter 2042 * Tier 2 Skill, Omnislash Chapter 2042 * Tier 2 Skill, Dispersing Slash Chapter 2042 Combat Techniques: * Advanced Combat Techinque - Strength Combination Equipment Demonkin Set Equipment (Armor Set). * The Level 60 Armor Set consists of Dark-Gold rank chest-piece and boots and Fine-Gold rank pants, gloves, helmet, and bracers. The Armor Set, looted from the Demonkin King Auva, was given to Seven Light after reaching the Refinement Realm. Chapter 2034 During the White River City's First Auction House Competition Chapter 2101: * Crystal Light Set History After witnessing Shi Feng's power fighting against Beast Emperor's forces near the Primordial Divine Ruin, it had left a strong impression on him, and he desired to join Zero Wing but was already part of Unbounded at that time. Chapter 1911 When Stubborn Bone, commander of Unbounded, mentioned that they would attempt to join Zero Wing, Seven Light had been the first to volunteer to accompany him on the journey. At Zero Wing City, they were targeted by Dark Sickle who was sent by Wind Hunter, to cause trouble in the city. After activating an Evil Dragon Crystal, Dark Sickle had lunged at them, but was stopped by Shi Feng who had been walking by. Shi Feng exhibited a higher combat power than previously shown, and using the Four Towers of Elements magic array over the city, he was able to overpower and kill Dark Sickle. This further solidified Seven Light's desire to join the guild. When Aqua Rose had confirmed that Unbounded would be joining as their whole team, Seven Light had been overwhelmed with joy. He was already looking forward to opportunities to learn from Shi Feng.Chapter 1918 In a later chapter, Stubborn Bone and Seven Light had proven their abilities, being promoted to be part of Zero Wing's Main Force and allowed to participate in the special training at the Lost Town, Boneless Lands. Category:Characters Category:Zero Wing __NOEDITSECTION__